Windows To My Soul
by NomNomNomXD
Summary: Roxas has such beautiful eyes... I want them. They will be mine! AXEL's POV, mostly.


He passed right by me. As if I didn't exist. Insignificant. Nothing but another wallflower. Alluring blue eyes brushing right past mine. Not even registering the startling green that captivated so many others.

No. This time, I was captivated.

And I hated it.

I hate it when I want something out of my reach. Unattainable. Untouchable. I still desire them.

So Ill just STEAL them. Steal Him. And those eyes.

Following MY blue-eyed angel, I discovered where he lives. The exact address. Memorized. His name is Roxas. Fourteen years old. His mother is a dainty brunette. He has no father. A brother, thirteen years old. Sora. Eyes as blue, but with less depth. Less pain, anguish. I do not desire them.

His bedroom is on the second story. He has a window looking out towards the sea. Dull when sleeping. Beautiful blue eyes hidden by thin slips of pale skin. Hooded from the world. From me.

No worries. Soon, they will be mine. All mine. Free for me to stare at. To gaze into. To do with as I wish.

Follow him to school. Twilight town high. There are others who look at him. Look into his eyes. MY eyes. They have no right. A dirty blonde boy. Plump with black hair. Slim with orange dress. They have no right.

Too well gaurded. Friends all over. Walk him to school. Accompany him to his home. Those eyes... They WILL be mine.

"Hey, Roxas, look at this! The serial killer strikes agian. This time, it's at Hollow Bastion." Pointing at the television proclaiming a 'Cloud Strife' found gruesomely murdered, a brunette turns towards a blonde.

The blonde narrows his eyebrows. "Thats just a few miles north of here, right?" Too close for comfort. The killer preyed on males with blue eyes and blonde hair. Who was this? The reverse hitler?

"Better watch out Rox-as!" Cheery Brunette sings out, shrugging on a jacket in preperation for school.

"...Don't...joke about things like that." The blonde, Roxas, turns away, uniform on and ready to go. "Instead, why don't you focus on getting ready for school?" He said, as a brown blur rushes by, toast in mouth and shoes on the wrong feet.

Sighing, he made his way to school, soon joined by Hayner, Pence and Ollete. Feeling the curious sensation of eyes on his back throughout the whole day.

**Axels' POV **

Twilight Town. The place where it all started. The beauty of those blue eyes. Roxas' eyes. MY eyes.

There he is. Emerging from his house with a brunette. Sora. Blue eyes. But without the anguish and depth that I have come to love. Cloud... He had been fun, eyes the closest to my Roxys'. His eyes are now mine.

Those friends... The dirty blonde, plump and thin. Still there. First to go. Yes. Get rid of the protection, the STEALERS! My eyes. Not theirs.

Towards the basement. The warehouse. Abandoned, it was now mine. Sharp knives, guns, weapons meant for torture. No. Quickly. Bloodlessly. The rifle.

**Roxas' POV**

BANG!

"What?" Frantically looking around, I tried to locate the sound of the gunshot.

BANG BANG

"Ahhhh!" A womans shrill screech? Not hit. But...

"Hayner! Pence! Ollete!" I've run a few steps in front of them, a race to my house. Frantically spinning around, I prayed that nothing happened. It was all okay. No one got hurt. They were alive.

Not.

"W-Wha-why..." Three bodies. Three gunshots. Straight through the skull. A clean hole, in one side, out the other. It should have been painless. But I was hurting.

"Hayner...Pence...Ollete! I- no! It didn't, augh!" Blood splattered across the pavement, the rich iron smell reaching my senses. Enough for me to feel dizzy. To see black dots dancing across my vision. To black out.

Another gunshot.

**Axels' POV**

As predicted, my shots went right through. Neighbors fled inside, protecting themselves, leaving the neighborhood empty while the four kids were left in the open. Now three. Now two. Now one.

One more shot, to the pavement while the boy with MY eyes fainted on the sidewalk, eyelids falling over the only beauty he had.

Jump down, scoop him up, drive him away. Easy. Just as easy as Cloud had been.

Waking up? Stirring in the backseat. I turn around, rewarded by those astonishing eyes.

"Who...are you?" The first question. Common. All was common but his eyes. Useless. Struggles as he finds out the handcuffs attached to the hook installed in the roof. Eyes widening.

Smiling to myself, I turn back around, hearing the struggles. My prize. My reward. Stopping at the warehouse, I turn back around, glimpsing his beauty before jamming a needle into his neck. Immediately those hated lids fall over the stunning irises. I'll have to take care of that.

Throwing his body down the stairs, I grab a knife. Sharp. Perfect. Grabbing the unconsious boys' hair, I jerk his head back, and rest it on a chair. Next. Lifting up his left eyelid, I reach behind me for the knife. Swiftly, slice through that little layer of skin. Now, lubricate the astonishing eyeball with eyedrops, don't want them to go blind this early. The right one. Quickly cut off. Lucricate. There. Now I'll be free to see them anytime. So beautiful...

Oh? He's waking up. Pupils frantically moving, mouth opening in a scream. So pretty...those eyes. Even with the shreek bouncing off those cold walls. Although... That does get annoying. I can fix that.

Pulling out needle and thread, I turn toward my beloved eyes, shreiks starting anew at the clear sight of my hands. Another needle into his throat. There.

In, out, up, over. Beads of blood collecting and dripping down those lips. A beautifull color... Not as pretty as his eyes. Right now, dulled. Drop, drip. A small pool of blood staining the floor. A strange urge to taste that blood welled up. So I did. He was MINE.

Pressing my lips to his, gazing into those eyes, licking. Swollowing. The taste of blood, so nice... I wanted more.

Slowly cutting a trail of red, under his eyes, bloody tears weeping, soft sound coming from his mouth. He already woke up? Oh well... It'll give me more fun. Pressing my toungue to the new wounds I had made, lapping up any escaping liquid, hand traveling beneath his shirt, lifting it up, knife in hand.

Up, over his head. Into the small pool of blood. Quickly staining, I watched, mesmerized by the rising color. Turning back to the boy, I started making small cuts.

Collorbones. Shoulders. Arms. Nipples. Tears of red flowing freely now. And I wanted to drink it all. Noises coming from the mouth I had sewn up, tears mixing with red. Keeping my eyes trained on his, licking the cuts. Sucking wherever I could. The pool of blood grew larger.

Those eyes were wide open in fright. My eyes should not be frightened. Enough. I wanted them. They were MINE. growling, I reached up, toward the lidless eyes. Pressure with my fingers, around that angelic eye, making an indentation. Popping it out. Releasing it from it's ugly prison.

Lips ripping free of the threads I had so painstakingly threaded, spraying globs of blood on my body. Spreading. Wrists freely bleeding from handcuffs. Feet twisting at odd angles. A shrill scream, traveling up the staircase, no doubt.

I didn't care.

They were finally MINE.

Severing the globe from the awful human face with the knife, the body went still. The other eye growing dull. Sirens in the distance. I still don't care. My beautifull eye.

The door was kicked open, noise rebounding around the cold hard room. Gagging and the smell of sick mixing with the sweet smell of blood. I threw the knife at the offending person.

A gunshot.

Blood.

Darkness.

"Sora!" My mom ran towards me. "I-I saw him! Roxas! He was calling to me! Oh Sora. He was here!"

That had been a year ago. At the graveyard, visiting Roxas' grave. The anniversary of his death. And some sick bastards. Now, I am standing in front of a new grave. Aerith Gainsborough. My mother. Died by suicide. At "Roxas'" calling.

I had to move on. Start a new life. A new lover. I met a man at the bar... Riku.

He has the most beautiful eyes... 


End file.
